


Creepin' In

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Light Possessiveness, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Greg Lestrade, greg gives orders, light control play, sherlock is eager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wakes up one night by a strange sound and goes to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creepin' In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElladoraRedbeard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElladoraRedbeard/gifts).



Sherlock woke up from a moan.

 

He was just debating if it was real or just part of his dream when he heard it again. “Aaaahmmmmp”. It sounded like the beginning of moan, one that didn't quite end because someone was silencing himself.

 

Sherlock got out of bed quietly,putting on his slippers and dressing gown and made his way downstairs. He'd been at Lestrade's place enough to know what steps to avoid and where the furniture was. He'd slept here more then once when he was high and he kept coming after he got clean. Mostly when a case had been difficult or upsetting and he couldn't stand being alone.

Lestrade never questioned it, just gave him a spare key and made sure there was food he liked in the flat.

 

It was the first time however Sherlock woke up to the sound of Lestrade moaning. Maybe he was having a weird, upsetting dream? Maybe he was in pain?

 

The door of Lestrade's bedroom was left open an inch or two. He didn't like sleeping in a closed off room, it made him feel trapped. Sherloch had figured it out after the second time he'd came around.

 

Sneaking up to the door, he had to adjust his eyes for a moment. There was only the faint glow of a nightlight which had seen better days. When he finally saw Lestrade he had to put a hand over his mouth to hold his gasp. His heart started beating faster and his dick came very much alive.

 

Inside his room Lestrade was laying on his bed,completely naked, his dick inside his hand, stroking hard. His eyes were closed and his mouth open, moaning and panting. His other hand was playing with his nipple, pinching himself, going up to his hair and pulling it making his head fall back. He squeezed his dick, going further to play with his balls,fumbling them and pulling. He moaned again, his other hand going from his nipple to his mouth, biting down on it.

 

He was totally lost in his own pleasure, not noticing Sherlock standing there by the door, watching him, stroking his cock through his trousers, his breathing shallow. Sherlock wanted to see more of Greg, wanted to see every line, every scar, every mole. Everything! He bit his lip, trying very hard not to give himself away. Greg looked gorgeous, his dick big and the head shining with precome. Sherlock imagined licking the slit, tasting it, taking Greg inside his mouth. He palmed his erection harder, his knees trembling from trying to stand upright.

 

Greg was stroking faster now, sweat beginning to from on his body. Sherlock wanted to lick it off.

 

“Ah, oh..Sher.. Sherl... Sherlock... Oh so good, good boy...Don't stop baby, don't stop. Sherlock!”

 

Greg came onto his stomach, bucking his hips up, dragging out his release. He was still babbling, repeating Sherlock's name over and over again. Sherlock gasped in shock,sticking his hand inside his pants and stroking fast. He just needed 4 strokes and he was coming too, biting his lip and drawing blood to keep quite. _He said my name, he jerked off thinking about me!_ Sherlock was still wrapping his brain around that, still coming down from his orgasm when Greg moved from the bed,putting on his pajama pants and a worn t shirt. It's because of the ' _he jerked of thinking about me'_ , that he didn't react fast enough.

 

Sherlock heard the cracking of the floorboard too late, Greg opened the door and slammed right into him, making them both fall.

 

Greg smelled like sex and something pure Greg. The weight of his body on Sherlock's felt really good. Greg's hands were on either side of Sherlock's head, his face in Sherlock's shoulder. He felt a puff of air whenever Greg took a breach. Sherlock's hands were on Greg's back, just above his ass. If he went a bit lower he could squize it and he was very tempted to do just that when Greg started moving.

 

“What? Sorry Sherlock, I didn't know you were there.” Greg started to say, pushing himself off of Sherlock's body, getting on his knees and taking the detective in. “ Are you alright, are you hurt?” Greg asked, looking him over when his eyes rested on Sherlock's pants. Sherlock looked down and almost died of humiliation. There was a big, wet patch on the front of his pajama bottoms. Greg's eyes grew wide. He couldn't keep his eyes off the spot. Sherlock could almost see the gears turning in Greg's head, figuring it out. The man was too damn smart!

 

Greg looked up at Sherlock again, his eyes still wide but not in shock or disgust. He looked... hungry. Yes, that was the word for it. Hungry, like he wanted to eat Sherlock. Sherlock felt the blush starting in his neck going all the way to his cheeks. Greg smirked when he noticed, which caused Sherlock to blush even more.

 

“You watched me just now didn't you?” Greg asked, his voice a bit rough, his eyes going to the wet patch again.

 

“I... I heard...” Sherlock hurried to explain, trying to stand up and run but Greg held him down by going forward and sitting on top of Sherlock. Sherlock's brain stopped working for a full 2 seconds, the sight of Greg Lestrade on top of him, his knees on either side of Sherlock, their groins being so close and the weight of Greg's solid body on him almost too much to comprehend. He starred into Greg's eyes, trying to read what was going on inside the man's head but furiously enough Sherlock couldn't tell.

 

“Didn't you?” Greg asked again, shifting his body a bit so their dicks were closer together. Sherlock felt his own dick come to live by the contact and he wanted to scream. _Why is this happening now? Not the time, focus and get out of this with some dignity left!_

 

“I...I heard a noise and though something was wrong.” Sherlock could hear the bullshit in his own voice. But he couldn't back down now. “I though you were having a nightmare or something so I came to check.” He couldn't look Greg in the eyes, it was too humiliation.

 

“And then you found me getting off and decided to stay? Making sure I was okay?” The smirk was clear in Lestrade's voice.

 

“Hey. Look at me. Sherlock.” Sherlock felt Greg's hand on his cheek, putting pressure on it so Sherlock faced Greg. “Look at me Love.” Sherlock's eyes fell open in surprise. _Did he just call me Love?_

 

Lestrade was looking at him with a fond smile, his eyes full of kindness and care and a little bit of heat. “ You saw me jerking off. Did you hear me too?” Greg asked, his eyes going dark with lust, shifting again. Sherlock had to swallow before he could speak. He felt Greg's hardening cock against his own and it was driving him mad.

 

“I... Yes.” Sherlock looked at Greg, measuring his reaction. Greg wasn't ashamed at all, he just smiled wider.

 

“Sherlock.” The way Lestrade said his name sent a shiver down Sherlock's body. He couldn't help it, his hips bucked up, their dicks brushing against each other. Sherlock was already hard. He bucked again, a little moan escaping his lips when he felt Greg push down.

 

“Oh Love. I've been fantasizing about you for so long now. You are so beautiful and smart Sherlock. I... I want to worship you. That lean, sexy body of yours. Oh, you feel so good.” Greg whispered, grinding down on Sherlock's body, their erections meeting. Sherlock moaned and whimpered, he couldn't help himself.

 

“Sherlock, you are gorgeous. Moaning for me. Did you moan when you watched me jerk off? Did you almost scream? Cause I almost did tonight Sherlock. Thinking about you sucking my cock, that gorgeous, wet mouth of yours on me. Teasing me, taking me all in. Fucking you and grabbing your hair. Would you like that Love?

 

Sherlock growled when Lestrade's hand went in his curls and pulled lightly. He forced himself to open his eyes and look at Greg. He looked amazing, his eyes blown wide with lust, his mouth slightly open, wetting his lips from time to time. Sherlock looked down and saw the bulge in Greg's pants. He moaned at the sight, bucking his hips up again, his hands going to Greg's biceps and squeezing them. He always had a fascinating with Greg's arms, they looked so strong and smooth. Greg smirked again, his hand going out of Sherlock's curls and down to his dressing gown. He pulled open the sash and revealed Sherlock's chest. “Beautiful” Greg mumbled before lowering his head and licking a line from his bellybutton to his neck. Sherlock moaned again, the wetness of Greg's tongue driving him crazy.

 

“Oh. Greg. Oh.” He couldn't form words, his mind exploding with all the sensation rushing threw him. Greg's mouth went to his right nipple and started sucking. Sherlock jerked and groaned, his hands going in Lestrade's short hair. Greg licked and teased, biting down on the bud lightly before going to the other one and doing the same.

 

Goosebumps where forming on Sherlock's arms, the feeling of Greg's body heat mixed with the coldness of the hall and the wetness of Greg's tongue. Now going down, below his bellybutton to the waistband of his pyjama pants. Sherlock was practically whimpering,it had been a long time since someone had explored his body like this. This time the man exploring him did it with passion and love. It felt even better.

 

“Oh Sunshine, you look amazing like this. I want to hear you moan. I want to hear you scream my name when you come. Will you do that for me Love?” Greg lifted his head up, his hands on the waistband of Sherlock's pants. “ Will you?”

 

“Yes. Oh Greg, yes, anything you want. Oh please just.” Sherlock rambled, psuhing his hips up so greg could free his cock. He was so hard, the head all swollen and red it was almost painfull. “ Please, I want. I need. Please.” Sherlock tried to grab Greg's arms again, something to ground him. He couldn't talk, he couldn't explain, he just needed.

 

“More.”

 

Greg's eyes got even wider and he practically growled. His hands grabbed Sherlock's hips harder.

 

“Oh damn, you're so hot.” He took Sherlock's prick in his mouth in one go, too impatient to take it slow. He wanted to feel Sherlock, wanted to taste him, to drive him wild. Sherlock babbling and not finding the words was turning Greg on. He was making Sherlock bloody Holmes speechless.

He moaned around Sherlock' dick at the thought. If it wasn't for his hands on Sherlock's hips he would have choked. Sherlock bucked up without even knowing, the feeling of Greg's moan around his prick making him lose control even more. He should have been scared, but he knew Greg, he trusted him, he was safe with Greg. Safe to relax, to show who he really was.

 

He pulled Greg's hair, losing the wonderful feeling of Greg's mouth around his throbbing erection but tasting his own precome on Greg's tongue. It was dirty and perfect and Sherlock couldn't get enough.

 

Sherlock's dick was rock hard and he needed more friction. His hands went to Greg's pants but before he could do anything Greg grabbed hold of them.

 

“Sherlock, love. Slow down.” Greg said, keeping Sherlock's hands trapped, even trying to get off Sherlock. Sherlock locked his legs more firmly around Greg's body.

 

“Don't stop. I want your hands on me, I want to feel you inside me. I need you. Don't be gentle, don't slow down. Claim me Greg, make me yours.”

 

Sherlock meant every word. He needed to feel Greg open him up, needed to feel him inside his body. Needed to be connected to this wonderfully warm and gorgeous man.

 

“God Sherlock!” Greg moaned, going forward to kiss him again, freeing Sherlock's hands.

 

“You sure?” Greg asked. His hands going to his pants. “You need to remove your legs love. Can't get this off otherwise.” Greg smiled, hunger in his eyes, looking Sherlock up and down.

 

Sherlock didn't want to lose the contact with Greg but he also needed Greg's cock inside him as fast as possible so he didn't have a choice. He untangled himself from Greg who got up and removed his pants. Watching Sherlock watch him.

 

Sherlock's eyes were wide, his mouth swollen from kissing. There were a few bruises on his neck that made Greg's dick pulse at the sight. Traveling down Sherlock's body he noticed Sherlock's dick was a bit longer then his but slender. It stood erect and proud, the head shiny with drops of precome. He looked like a god, a dirty god of sex.

 

“Bed. Now.” Greg demanded, pulling Sherlock up from the floor and leading him to his bedroom. The sheets were still a mess so Greg pulled them off before showing Sherlock on the bed. Getting on top of him instantly, kissing him again. His body covering as much of the younger man as possible. He had the need to protect Sherlock, to keep him safe from the wicked world. His hands went into Sherlock's dark, thick curls, making him spin like a cat. Sherlock's hands were on Greg's arms again, grabbing, squeezing, leaving kisses where he could reach.

 

“Stop. Stop teasing me Greg. Fuck me. Take me.” Sherlock's nails scratched Greg's arms before going to Greg's ass and pulling him closer. They both moaned when their dicks brushed together. Greg was so hard it was almost painful.

 

“Lick.” Greg ordered, putting two fingers in Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock licked and sucked them,teasing them with his tongue, moaning around them.

 

“Oh, such a good boy. Perfect Sherlock, made them nice and wet. Oh, I can't wait to be inside you. So good.” Sherlock moaned louder, bucking his hips at the words falling from Greg's lips.

 

Greg's now wet fingers went to Sherlock's pucker, teasing him, getting one finger inside, pulling out and licking the spot with his tongue. Making Sherlock pant while fucking him with his tongue. Sherlock tried to silence himself, his hands over his mouth, failing to keep the embarrassing sounds from filling the room.

 

“Don't. I want to hear you scream.” Greg said, his two fingers going all the way in. Sherlock bucked and screamed in delight. The stretch was painful an first but it didn't last long, Greg's fingers working him open even more. Taking Sherlock's cock with his other hand and stroking it in time with his fingers. He started slow and steady, bringing up the pace when he noticed Sherlock relaxing, loving the feel of being stretched and jerked off at the same time.

 

“Oh, Greg, oh damn. More. Faster. Greg!”

 

Greg pulled out, reaching for his nightstand to take out a bottle of lube, kissing Sherlock before preparing himself. Sherlock couldn't keep his eyes of Greg, he was perfect.

 

“I'm clean.” Sherlock had enough sense to mention it. It wasn't the most sexy topic but Greg needed to know. The DI looked him in the eyes, his cock in hand, stroking it lightly.

 

“I know. Ready?”

 

Greg lined himself up between Sherlock's thighs, waiting for a sign. Sherlock nodded, moving his body closer to Greg's.

 

“I'm yours. I trust you.”

 

Greg went in inch by inch, trying not to hurt Sherlock. He still felt tight, even after opening him up. It felt so good going in he had to bite his lip and grab Sherlock's hips harder to no lose control. He wanted to pound into him, claim him, mark him but he had promised to himself to take it slow. To make it good for Sherlock.

 

“Don't hold back Lestrade. I won't break. Give it to me.” Sherlock said, his hands going to his own dick, squeezing hard. “ Claim me. Make me yours.”

 

Greg growled, showing the rest of his dick all the way in, causing Sherlock to gasp. He felt Sherlock's nails dig into his arms. He stayed still for a moment, loving the feeling of being inside Sherlock. He grabbed the other man's dick and started pomping it.

 

“Mine.”

 

He started moving them, going out almost completely before pounding into him again. He hit Sherlock's prostate and Sherlock yelled out.

Greg fucked him harder, the sound of flesh on flesh filling the room. He lost hold of Sherlock's dick, grabbing the man's hips and pulling him up. “Touch yourself. Come for me love.”

 

Sherlock started pumping his dick in time with Greg's thrusts. It was heated and dirty and they would both be sore and have broses in the morning but for now neither cared when they tried to reach their orgasm.

 

“I'm coming. Sherlock. I can't hold on. Come for me, love. Come for me.” Greg panted, fucking Sherlock franticly, feeling the heat pool in his groin. “Come for me. Now!”

 

Sherlock's orgasm rushed through him, making him lose sense of everything except the feeling of Greg fucking him and his semen landing on his stomach.

 

“Oh,gorgeous, such a good boy, oh, ooooh.” Greg came, searching for Sherlock's hand to grab hold of. Sherlock pinched his hand, still coming down, looking at Greg, memorizing this moment forever, feeling Greg's release in his body.

 

“No. Stay. Just a little longer.” Sherlock said when Greg went to move out. Greg collapsed on top of him, his face on Sherlock's left shoulder, taking deep breaths to calm down.

 

“That was amazing.” Greg's hand went to Sherlock's stomach, taking some cum on his fingers and sucking it off. “Hmn, you taste good too.” He looked up at Sherlock, a smirk on his face. Sherlock's eyes were huge, locked on Greg's mouth.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

Greg finally moved, Sherlock flinching a little when Greg's pulled out. Greg saw his cum leave Sherlock's hole and he growled at the sight. He took some of it on his finger and held it before Sherlock's mouth.

 

“Taste.”

 

Sherlock took the finger inside, licking of the cum, tasting Greg on his tongue. Greg moaned at the sight. He couldn't go for another round anytime soon but that image would be stuck in his head forever.

 

“Dammit Sherlock, that is so hot.”

 

Sherlock just smirked, releassing Greg's finger with one last lick. Their semen was starting to dry and Greg went for a flannel to clean them up, stopping at the closet to get a fresh pair of sheets. He took the time to get every trace of it off Sherlock's body, not able to keep his eyes of him.

 

He look glorious post sex, his lean and pale body relaxed and inviting. His eyes were half closed, already dosing off and Greg's heart skipped a beat. Then Greg noticed all the bruises on Sherlock's neck and hips and he gasped.

 

“Oh my god. Love, I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rough.” Greg felt shame creep up, his face pale as he took in Sherlock's body. His fingers traced the bruises on the man's neck, every one making him feel more disgusted with himself.

 

“Greg. Stop being an idiot. I wanted this. I wanted you to claim me. You did. I like it.” Sherlock said sleepily, dragging the sheet on top of him, his voice scratchy from moaning and screaming. “You didn't hurt me. So stop with this guilt tripping and come to bed.” Sherlock pulled at his hand, trying to get Greg next to him.

 

“As if you could pin me down. Also, do you really think I'd stay and sleep next to you if you had hurt me? Don't be an idiot Greg, it doesn't suit you.” Sherlock huffed, finally able to pull Greg next to him, tangling himself around the man.

 

“You berk.” Greg settled himself next to Sherlock, a small smile on his face. Burying his noise in Sherlock's hair and sniffling him. He smelled like sex, sleep and Greg.

 

“You love me though.” Sherlock was drifting off, relaxing around Greg, his breath becoming more shallow.

“I sure do.” Greg kissed his forehead and soon they were both fast asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some Sherstrade smut and this story came to mind. 
> 
> The title is from Creepin' In, a song by Norah Jones.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------
> 
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
